Mosstail(TH)
Prophecy: 6 kits with an additional 7 will have the powers to save the clan...... This prophecy is about Mosstail and her cousins. cc Mosstail is a young, fluffy, brown she-cat with dark brown legs, tail and face with beautiful blue eyes and white paws!! Her story: She and her siblings Ravenkit and Rockkit are Thunderclan kits, along with their cousins; Smokekit, Icekit, Ashkit and Dovekit. Then unexpectedly her mother Hawkheart leaves to Windclan with Smokekit and Rockkit and soon her aunt, Silvermist, leaves to Riverclan with Ravenkit and promises to someday get Dovekit to come to. That leaves Mosskit, Ashkit, Icekit and Dovekit alone in Thunderclan, and feeling lonely. They escape out of the nursery, without Dovekit who is to young, and out of camp to a stream and make their own clan, ''Braveclan. ''Soon the nursery queen that is taking care of them, Shimerpool, comes and finds them and brings them back! After a while Mosskit, Icekit, and Ashkit become apprentices, now being named Mosspaw, Icepaw and Ashpaw and their mentors being, Mosspaw: Ambereyes, Icepaw: Spottedpelt and Ashpaw: Pinefur. Ashpaw, not being pleased with his mentor (or so he said) leaves for Shadowclan, which leaves Mosspaw and Icepaw sad and deciding to be loyal to their clan and the warrior code even when everyone around them won't. At their first gathering, Mosspaw meets a RiverClan apprentice, named Drypaw, who is friends with her brother Ravenpaw. They spend most of the gathering talking and become friends. After the gathering, Spottedpelt (her dad) tells her not to become to close of friends with cats from other clans. Then Icepaw and Mosspaw notice something special about themselves. Mosspaw is unusually amazing at fighting and Icepaw at tracking. Soon the two beautiful she-cats become warriors being known as Mosstail and Iceblossom and Dovekit becoming an apprentice, now known as Dovepaw. Soon Riverclan cats begin to attack the camp looking for Dovepaw, trying to get her back to Silvermist. Thinking that Dovepaw is still a kit they accidently take Daisykit instead. Roseshade, Daisykit's mother gets attacked by the Riverclan warrior and dies, so a patrol of Thunderclan warriors are sent to try to trade Dovepaw for Daisykit. Sadly Daisykit does not want to leave because her father is in RiverClan, so Riverclan gets to keep both the cats. After a moon Mosstail and Iceblossom, who are best friends get their first apprentices, Daisykit's two sisters. Mosstail gets Orangepaw: an orange tabby she-cat, and Iceblossom gets Lilypaw: a cream colored tabby she-cat. Their apprentices are very hard to train because Orangepaw won't listen or obey orders and Lilypaw won't do anything except sit up strait. Soon their apprentices grow out of their problems and become warriors, known as Orangeblossom and Lilyshade, but Mosstail and Iceblossom get greencough, a dangerous cough, from training so much in Leafbare. Starlingfeather, the medicine cat, makes them stay in the medicine cat den. They accidently dump over her supply of herb which infuriates Starlingfeather. She tells them that as soon as the weather is good then they will have to go look for herbs. One day after a blizzard Mosstail and Iceblossom are sent out to look for unharmed Medicine Cat herbs by Starlingfeather. While they are around Twoleg Place they hear little mews and find two abandoned kittypet kits. They take the kits back to camp and ask Seedstar if they can raise them as clan cats. Seedstar hesitantly agrees. They each take one in as their own foster kit. They name Iceblossom's foster kit Splashkit and Mosstail's foster kit Aspenkit. Mosstail's clan leader Seedstar, asks Mosstail and Iceblossom to continue their warrior duties, so they ask Woodheart, a nursery queen to take care of Aspenkit and Splashkit for them, Woodheart agrees. Soon Aspenkit and Splashkit become apprentices. Aspenpaw's mentor is Lilyshade and Splashpaw's is Orangeblossom. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors